The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine thrust reverser.
Gas turbine engines may include a thrust reverser to redirect engine thrust to reduce landing distance. Thrust reversers are typically articulated doors in a nacelle structure that deploy into a position that obstructs and redirects engine thrust. Clamshell thrust use shells which close together to capture and redirect core engine exhaust. Cascade thrust reversers use a translatable sleeve which forms a rearward outer wall portion of a bypass duct which translates rearwardly to form an outlet with cascade arrays. When the translatable sleeves move rearward upon deployment, blocking doors hinge radially inwardly to block the bypass duct and redirect bypass airflow through the cascade array which redirects the bypass flow.